


man to man

by TheTripleA



Category: Half-Life VR but the AI is Self-Aware - Fandom
Genre: (kind of?), Because of course he is, Bottom Gordon Freeman, Explicit Consent, Grinding, M/M, Praise Kink, Sexual Roleplay, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Benrey, Trans Gordon Freeman, Trans Tommy Coolatta, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, all of them are trans because I Said So, trans porn written by a trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTripleA/pseuds/TheTripleA
Summary: gordon gets doubled dommed in black mesa. irresponsible usage of a workplace. thats it
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta, Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	man to man

**Author's Note:**

> title is from dorian electra's song Man To Man!! words used for their parts are cunt/slit/dick/t-dick. tommy's strap-on is also referred to as his cock

Benrey put up his vest and helmet in his locker. Another long, boring shift was over with, and he wanted nothing more than to go home. Mindlessly digging through his pockets, he realized something. _Shit. I don’t have my keys._

The only possible place he could’ve left them was in one of the labs. He went to visit Tommy earlier that day, just to get a kiss and talk for a bit. _Yeah, that’s right,_ he thought. _I must’ve dropped them in there._

Of course, that wasn’t really what happened. Benrey knew this was all a very carefully planned out scene that he, Tommy, and Gordon had set up. Benrey would take off the more _inconvenient_ parts of his uniform, act like he lost his keys, “accidentally” walk in on Gordon getting railed, and, inevitably, join in. Benrey would think it was clichéd if it didn’t turn him on so much.

The thing that separated this from all the cheesy pornos he’d watched was the passion and care between the three of them. Tommy was his boyfriend who he loved with every ounce of his being, and while neither of them were technically dating Gordon, they were definitely close, to say the least. And, favorably enough, they also happened to share some kinks. So this led to them having plenty of wholesome video game nights together, some of which ended in deep discussions of scenes they’d like to try. Anyhow, those fantasies didn’t seem remotely close to reality until one recent night.

Gordon was a bit anxious about sex. Sure, he had plenty of things he was sexually into, _theoretically_ , but he told Tommy and Benrey that the thought of acting on those desires sometimes made him apprehensive. While his body felt ready for it, his mind wasn’t, and that was okay. So the three of them would talk about their turn-ons together, knowing they wouldn’t act on them soon, (if they ever acted on them,) and they were more than fine with that.

Until last weekend, when Gordon told them he felt ready to try.

Tommy, being the exceedingly caring person he is, asked him over and over if he really, _really_ felt ready, to the point where Gordon had to practically shake him by the shoulders and exasperatedly tell him that _yes, he DID feel ready!_ And Tommy, being just as eager to please, wasted no more time and went straight into discussing the details of the scene.

Benrey sat near the two men, growing more and more fidgety as Gordon talked about what he had in mind. He wanted to be topped. Teased. Humiliated a bit. Fucked within an inch of his life. It took all of Benrey’s energy to keep his mind off of the thought of Gordon on his knees. _Oh well_. At least he’d have some good mental jerk-off material to work with for the next few days.

Benrey managed to squeak out a “yes” when Tommy double checked to make sure he was still okay with the scene.

And that’s how Benrey ended up here, walking through the dimly lit halls of Black Mesa on a Friday night. They were lucky enough to each get late night shifts that day, when very few people were working at all and absolutely no one else would be in their sector of the building. They agreed on a Friday night since Gordon would probably need some good aftercare and a long sleep following it.

The tapping of Benrey’s boots against the pristine floors eventually mingled with… something else. If Benrey didn’t know any better, he might think it was someone yelping in pain; maybe a test gone wrong. But Benrey knew fully well what it was. He’d spaced out so much while he was walking that he didn’t realize how close he was to his destination, yet about 20 feet away from him stood the source of the noise. With his legs threatening to give out, he did his best to approach it.

Reaching out for the handle, he hesitated. He just wanted to savor those sounds a little bit longer. Now that he was even closer, he could hear some of Tommy’s noises as well. The two of their voices together like that evoked some kind of emotion he didn’t totally know how to describe. _Sentimentality, but like, in a sexy way, y’know?_ But he couldn’t just stand there, listening and falling more in love. He wanted to see them, and so he turned the handle.

The first thing he registered was Tommy’s face, red and slightly obscured by strands of his disheveled hair. When he gave an “ah, there you are, Benrey!” His voice shook, ever so slightly.

The second thing he registered knocked the breath out of him.

Gordon was absolutely _debauched_. Tommy’s strong grip on his waist was the only thing keeping his lower half up, seeing as his legs were trembling and basically useless. With every thrust, his face was pushed against the floor. _That can’t be comfortable_ , Benrey thought, with whatever brain capacity he had left. Even so, Gordon didn’t move from that position. Hell, he looked like he might not even have the energy to. His eyes were glazed over as he just barely managed to look in the general direction of where Benrey stood. He looked like he might’ve been crying. Clearly not from displeasure, though; the high-pitched moans and sobs that found their way out of his throat made that clear. His arms laid uselessly on the ground, forearms next to either side of his head as he let himself be mercilessly fucked from behind. _Pretty, pretty, pretty Gordon_ , was the only thought Benrey could conjure.

When Gordon let out a series of desperate noises that vaguely resembled Benrey’s name, he swore he could’ve cum in his pants right then and there.

“Oh, my goodness! You’re so far gone you can barely even speak, huh?” Tommy stilled his hips and spoke in that sweet, playful voice, which in any other situation wouldn’t seem so dirty, but in the moment, was perfectly humiliating. Gordon could only respond with a long, pleading whine.

“Benrey, aren’t you gonna come over here? Gordon’s been begging for you. Isn’t that right, Gordon?”

Gordon attempts to hide his face in the floor in embarrassment, but fails when Tommy pulls him by the hair. When his head is lifted up, Benrey can see a strand of spit coming from his open mouth. _He’s been fucked so hard he’s drooling. Jesus fucking Christ._

“Don’t be rude, Gordon, we have a guest! Don’t you wanna be good for me and Benrey?”

“I- I want... wanna be good, so good—!”

Benrey was almost in shock. Yes, he knew Gordon discussed the fact that he’d be saying things like this. He knew they’d talked about what Gordon was into multiple times. He _knew_ this was coming. But seeing that fussy, tightly-wound, anxious wreck of a man being fucked into compliance just _did something_ to him. The same man who got up in Benrey’s face and shouted at him was now begging to be good for him.

Benrey managed to fight the feeling of his knees buckling and walked over to the two. Gordon perked up immediately. The look in his eyes was now much more lucid; his expression radiated genuine happiness at the prospect of the other man getting closer. Benrey stopped in front of Gordon and sat on his knees on the floor, making intense eye contact with him. He couldn’t look away if he wanted to.

“Be—nry, Ben-... Benrey...!” Gordon’s voice dripped with ecstasy and desperation. His cunt was stuffed with Tommy’s cock (a fairly realistic strap-on) and he clearly needed release, but he still managed to smile up at Benrey. _How sweet_. Benrey’s heart ached.

“It’s alright, I’m here. Tommy and I have got you. You’re alright.” Benrey lifted a hand to tenderly pet Gordon’s hair, which he immediately leaned into. _Fucking precious._ He lifted Gordon’s head onto his lap so he could continue playing with his pretty, brown locks and scratching the top of his head gently.

“Benrey, I want— I need— _ah!_ ” Tommy interrupted him with a rough thrust of his hips.

“Y’see how desperate he is, Benrey? I-It’s awfully cute, you could pretty much use him however you want.” Gordon confirmed this with an obscene moan.

“I, uh…” Benrey tried to speak, quickly realizing how dried up his throat was. “I think I’ll let you finish with him first. Don’t wanna overwhelm him. Poor guy looks sensitive.” Benrey felt a tinge of pride when Gordon quietly whimpered and bucked backwards onto Tommy’s cock in response.

“Alright, if you say so!” Tommy smiled, then proceeded to fuck Gordon at a punishing pace. Benrey tried to soothe him by delicately petting his head, which Gordon seemed to appreciate. Albeit, it’s kinda hard to tell when he’s getting his brains fucked out and nearly shouting. Benrey’s other hand cradled his face. He only then noticed that his glasses had been discarded somewhere. Gordon looked awfully handsome in them, but it was also nice to clearly see his eyes without them, as teary and unfocused as they were.

“Ah, Gordon, I-I don’t think I’m gonna last much longer…” Tommy’s voice was getting high and breathy from the stimulation of the vibrator in his strap-on. His hips were also moving more erratically, which Gordon reacted _very_ positively to. So much so, in fact, that he ended up cumming first, with his voice almost completely giving out in the process and his body shaking all over. Benrey repeated sweet, supportive phrases as Gordon jerked and cried out quietly.

“Ah, that’s actually the third time h-he’s cum tonight- _oh—!_ ”

Tommy gave one last thrust and stilled inside Gordon, grabbing the base of his cock, _probably to turn the vibrator off_ , Benrey assumed. His eyebrows furrowed and his mouth opened in a way that Benrey always thought was gorgeous. When they both finally came down, Tommy slowly pulled out, still making sure Gordon didn’t collapse on the floor. Tommy pet his hips gently.

“Oh, you did amazing for me, Gordon. So, so good. Are you okay to let Benrey use you now? Can you give me a color?”

“Green, fuck, definitely green. H-Holy shit.”

“Well, how do you want him, Benrey?”

Benrey’s head was still reeling from everything that just happened. _Shit, how_ do _I want him?_ Right now, Benrey didn’t wanna make Gordon work any harder, so he decided against using his mouth. He could honestly orgasm pretty quickly just from grinding against him, given the state he’s in. _Actually, you know what…?_

“Can you lay down in front of me, Gordon? Let me see your cunt?”

Gordon let out an extremely broken whine and slowly positioned himself. His legs spread instinctively. Benrey noticed a familiar substance coming from his slit. _Is that…? Shit, that’s right, Tommy’s using one of those strap-ons that you can cum with. Holy fuck._ Benrey felt a little more of his critical thinking skills dissipate.

“Can I grind against your dick, Gordon? Y’good with that?” Gordon’s hips bucked up towards nothing.

“God, _yes_ , Benrey, do whatever you want with me.” That was all the confirmation Benrey needed to slip off his boots and trousers. In the middle of doing so, Benrey noticed Tommy looking directly at him hungrily and rubbing his own t-dick. _Jesus Christ._ Benrey wasn’t gonna last long.

After removing his underwear, Benrey positioned his and Gordon’s legs in a way where they could effectively rub against each other. As soon as their dicks made contact, Gordon threw his head back and whined. Benrey wasn’t much more composed; he only barely managed to hold back a groan. He reached down between the two of them and gently fingered Gordon’s cunt, gathering some of Tommy’s cum and covering his folds with it to reduce friction. That _and_ he just thought it was pretty fucking hot.

Once he decided Gordon was slick enough, he began grinding against him. Immediately, they broke into a harmony of panting and soft moaning. Gordon was louder than Benrey, given that he was overstimulated, but Benrey was quickly catching up in volume. The wet noises they made as they moved against each other affected him more than he’d like to admit. He looked up to see Tommy staring at them both, apparently just as affected, mesmerized and now fingering his own cunt. _Fuck_. Benrey was falling apart faster than he thought was possible. He looked down at Gordon fervently.

“I-Is it okay if I kiss you?” Benrey’s voice came out embarrassingly high-pitched, but Gordon didn’t seem to care.

“Yes, Benrey, please—!”

With that, Benrey leaned down and kissed Gordon as if it would kill him if he didn’t. As if he just _needed_ it. When Gordon whined into his mouth and lapped at his tongue, Benrey lost it. He pressed flush against Gordon and felt an overwhelming wave of pleasure take over. His eyes fluttered and he swore he saw stars. It was easily the hardest he’d climaxed in weeks.

They sat together on the couch, Tommy in the middle and the other two on either side of him. Gordon’s head rested in Tommy’s lap and Benrey’s head rested against Tommy’s shoulder. Everything was comfortable. Quiet. Benrey liked the intense stimuli of sex, of course, but the contrasting lack of bodily arousal afterwards was just as nice, in his opinion. No loud noises. No intense physical feelings. Just softness. Coziness.

“I-I know I already said this a lot, but you guys did so well tonight. I’m really proud of both of you.” Tommy’s somewhat raspy voice was _so_ soothing to Benrey’s ears. The words he spoke even more so.

“Give yourself some credit too, man! I really wasn’t sure I’d even be able to walk after that. A-And I mean that as a good thing. Obviously.” Tommy smiled bashfully at Gordon’s praise.

“And, uh, I really, _really_ liked what you did too, Benrey. That was-… man, you gotta stop giving me kinks I didn’t know I had.”

Benrey tousled Gordon’s hair.

“Bro, you don’t even know. I’m gonna get you into, uh, weird alien shit. Vore or something.”

“Oh my god, _shut up!_ Please never fucking say that again.” Gordon was doing his usual fake-angry act. Tommy laughed hysterically at that. “Jesus Christ, I don’t know how you manage to be so sexy and _un_ -sexy at the same time.”

Gordon quit complaining when Benrey scratched his scalp gently. Tommy pressed a kiss to Benrey’s cheek. Benrey felt that, for this small moment, everything was okay.

He was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> hi. i have no shame. shoutout to my bf for giving me the general idea for this fic


End file.
